The Death Twins
by Death the Girl12347
Summary: Something been bugging Kid latley, will that all change when his twin sister Death the girl come back from england. I suck at summarys
1. YOU HAVE A SISTER

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater (This is my first Fan Fiction.) So please review.**

_Chapter 1:_

Maka's POV

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" I asked Kid. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Hmm, oh nothing" Kid said, still looking worried.

Kid got up and went to the Death room. _Maybe there was something he wasn't telling us? _

"Soul, do you think that something's bothering Kid lately"?

"Who knows, anyway where going over there later, so you can ask him there". Soul sounded annoyed.

"I guess your right".

_Flashback Kids POV_

_I opened the door to the death room; I could here father talking to someone. _

"_Father you wanted…" There she was, my twin sister Death the girl. I ran up to give her a hug._

"_I missed you so much" She said._

"_Me too" I said back._

_We let go of our hug. _

"_Do we have too be here for this or can we go see our cousins, Liz and Patty". A boy said looking around the same age as Liz._

"_Who are you", I asked._

"_I'm Louie and this is my younger brother Matt, Girls partners", he said._

_Louie was wearing a blue woollen jacket, a white dress jacket, a white tie and long white dress pants with his long ash blond hair in a ponytail. Matt was wearing the top part as Louie, but instead of long dress pants they where knee length dress pants, Matt's hair was shorter than Louie's, so he had his hair down._

"_Reaper chop" Girl yelled out we'll chopping Louie on the head._

"_Umm how about you four go back to the Gallows and catch up and I'll see you later" Father said in his cherry voice._

_I nodded and Girl went to help Matt get Louie off the ground._

_End of flash back._

Girl and I sat on the black leather coach in the living room.

"So, how was England?" I asked Girl.

"Great, but I missed you so much, I'm glad to see you again". She said making her smile bigger.

"I missed you too, how long has it been, like to years two years", I said

"Two years too long" She said back.

"Louie, Matt what are you doing here" Liz said giving them a hug.

MMMMAAAAAAATTTTTTT", Patty ran in screaming jumping on top of Matt.

PPPPAAAAATTTTTTTTYYYY" Matt started to tickle Patty.

"Wait our weapon partners are cousins?" Girl said

"I Guess so" I said back

"Hmm, Kid who's this" Liz asked.

"Oh, Liz, Patty this is my twin sister Death the girl" I told them. Liz's teardrop fell.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister" Liz said yelling like I was having a mental break down over symmetry.

"We'll it never really came back up and how would of I tell you, oh Liz, Patty I have a twin sister called death the girl who been in England for two years" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Your dad must be really un-original if he called you both Death the kid and Death the girl. Patty said laughing.

"We'll Patty" Girl started "Grim Reaper's are meant to be boys, but when me and Kid where born, we where both born Grim Reapers, so father didn't know what to call me so he called me Death the girl" Girl said.

Ohhhhh" Matt said.

Death the girls POV

There was a knock at the door. I looked at Kid.

"Where you excepting someone" I asked looking confused.

"Yeah, I invited Soul, Maka, Chrona, Black star and Tsubaki over too hang out" Kid said.

"I'll go get it" I said and ran over to the door.

Maka's POV

Me, Soul and Chrona where shocked after the door to Gallows manor opened. A girl that was the same height as Kid, black knee length socks, black leather lace up army ankles boots, black thigh length skirt, the same top part as kid, but there was no white strips on the shoulders and only three white strips where the jacket buttons should be.

"Kid, when did you turn into a girl? Soul asked.

"Ummm" she said.

"I don't think I can deal with this situation," Chrona said not handling this.

Then out of know where Kid comes out.

"Hello Maka, Soul, Chrona I see you've meet my twin sister Death the girl" Kid said.

WHAT, when did you get a twin sister", the three of as said in unison.

"When we where born" she said nodding her head and looking at Kid.

We walked in to Gallows manor, seeing two guys who looked a lot like Liz and Patty (only that they had blue shirts instead of red)

"Who are they", Soul asked.

"I'm Louie and this is younger brother Matt, where Liz and Patty's cousins and Girls weapon partners", Louie said gently picking up my hand and kissing it.

"_Him and my dad are going to get along fine",_ I thought to myself.

"Reaper chop" I heard Girl yell and Louie fell on the ground.

"Sorry about him", She said, shrugging.

"Don't worry", I said back "My dad is a lot like that", we both laughed at that point.

"YAHOOOO, THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE" The front door crashed opened and there was black star.

"MAKA/Reaper Chop", Girl and I said in unison.

"WHAT WAS THAT FO… When did Kid turn into a girl", Black star said groping Girl.

"Reaper chop" Girl said chopping Black star on the head, Tsubaki just stread.

"Black star, Tsubaki I would like you too meet my twin sister Death the girl.

"You have a twin sister" Tsubak said, looking confused.

"And Lord Death as a daughter" Black star said, picking himself of the floor".


	2. Girls first day at the academy

**Disclaimer: I sadly lost an action by 0.00001 cents so I do not own Soul eater and if I did this character would be in it.**

Kids POV

I could live to be 10000 and I will NEVER understand why girls take so long in the bathroom. Right now I'm standing outside the girls bathroom waiting for Girl. Liz and Patty are showing Louie and Matt around the academy. Hopefully Girls almost done, class was about to start.

Girls POV (In the bathroom)

_Flashback_

"_Girl are you sure you want to do this" Lord Death said to his daughter._

"_Yes father, I'm sure"._

"_Ok, but remember you can't tell Kid about you know what"._

"_Don't worry dad, I won't tell Kid"._

"_Good"._

_End of flashback _

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wish that I could tell him, but I promised father that I wouldn't. Any way he would just worry.

All of a sudden I collapsed and fell onto the ground.

"Here we go again", I said to myself.

I picked myself off the flour and splashed some water onto my face.

Might get going, don't want to keep Kid waiting.

I walked out of the girl's bathroom.

"Took you long enough, come on we'll be late for class". Kid said to me.

Kid POV

Thank death god, she finally finished.

"The toilet paper, I need to go back and make sure", I tried to run back to Gallows Manor to cheek on the toilet paper, but Girl grasped me by the collar.

"Kid, what's wrong, I'm your sister you can tell me anything".

"The toilet paper, Triangle, Asymmetrical… I need to go and make sure" I tried to run away but Girl grasped me by the collar… again.

"What are you talking about Kid, it's just toilet paper …you'll live".

"Girl, your brother is crazy, you know that right", Louie said from nowhere.

"Kid are you really going to do that now, class is about to start" Liz told me, and standing behind from Liz and Louie… Matt and Patty where laughing their heads off.

"But Liz think of the symmetry".

"Is he always like this" Girl asked Liz.

Liz just nodded back.

"Kid you can worry about the symmetry later, ok", Girl said taking my hand and dragging me to class.

Girls POV

"When did Kid get abuses about symmetry" I thought to myself.

We walked into the classroom, and everyone was steering at us.

"Wow it's like they've never seen twins before" I whispered to Kid.

He just smiled.

The bell rang so we took our seats. It was about 5 minuets before the teacher walked in and he had a screw through is head. Am I the only one who thinks that's wired or what?

"Ok class lets get today's class started, today we'll be dissecting this little fellow over here", he said as he was pointing to a cage with an animal in it.

"It's a rare species of Coco bird, endangered I believe".

"WHAT DISSECT AN ENDANGERED SPECIES?" everyone in the class said in unison, even Louie and he doesn't pay attention in class.

"Umm, Professor Stein" Maka said raising her hand.

"I don't think we should dissect that, you know it being endangered and all".

"That's why we should dissect it before the entire species dies out" He said with a crazed look on his face.

"He's insane, he's really insane", I thought to myself.

"But before we start I would like to introduces 3 new students Louie and Matt Tommie and their Meister Death the Girl, Black star DON'T fight them… Ok lets get started".

After an entire dissection class finally the end of the day.

"Hey new kids come here and fight me", Black star said demanding for us to fight him.

"I thought Professor Stein said not to fight her", Kid said standing in front of him.

"Who cares, I want to see what theses kids can do", he said grasping his hands into a fist.

"May I remind you, SHE"S A GRIM REAPER" Kid said getting in his face.

I put my hand on Kids shoulder "Kid I can fight my own battles".

"Yeah you should listen to your little sister" Black star said like he was mocking Kid.

"Where twins" I said to him coldly.

"Oh really, I could swear that you're a little girl".

"Alright your on".

"I'll go and get a teacher," Tsubaki said walking off to into the classroom.

"Black star I thought I said not to fight them, oh why do I even bother". Stein said lighting a cigarette.

"I guess me and Matt should turn into Guns now", Louie said.

"No, this is personal" I said coldly.

Black star smiled.

"No holding back", he said to me.

"I wasn't counting on it, lets do this".

Black star ran up to me and leaped up into the air.

"YOUR GOING DOWN REAPER".

When he was about to attack me, I put my hand on his chest.

"Soul force", I said, summoning my soul wavelength to use on Black star.

He then bounced back on to the ground making me the winner of the fight.

"So Kid… do you want to go back home?" I asked Kid as I was walking back to him.

"Why not".

AN: Sorry that the chapters are a bit lame, but don't worry the next chapter will be better.


	3. Trouble at the movies

**An:** _Ok I know I haven't updated in 1,000,000 years,But I'm going to try to update more often._  
**WARNING:**_ I'm trying a new layout, so let me know if it's any good. In this chapter, there will be a lot of Reaper/Maka chops, OCD breakdowns,_  
_Soul's coolness getting the best of him, with a hint of fluff, and if you are in love with Twilight _**DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**  
**Discalmer**: Ok please raise your hand if you think I own Soul Eater... BANG, ok now that all the people who think I do own Soul Eater are dead lets begin...

Girls POV

(Matt) "Girly, get up Girly".

(Girl) "No, Matt, sleep".  
And of course he kept trying to wake me up.

(Girl) "Matt it's Saturday, we don't have missions or classes... SO LET ME SLEEP".

(Matt) "I'm sorry Girly, it's just..."

(Girl) "Just what?" I looked at him with a crazed look on my face (Matt) "It's just that Kid wanted to see you".  
I really hate those dame puppy dog eyes.

(Girl) "Well can't you just tell him to wait like 10 minutes".  
(Matt) "Okay"...

10 minutes later...  
"Knock, knock"...

(Girl) "Matt for the last time, LET ME SLEEP".

(Kid) "Oh, sorry, do you want me to come back?".

(Girl) "Kid?, um no you can stay if you want".

(Kid) "Well I was wondering if you want to hang out?".

(Girl) "Um, yea sure, just give me like 8 minutes to get ready".

(Kid) "Oh yea sure".

8 minutes later

(Kid) "Ready?".

(Girl) "Yep".

(Kid) "WAIT..."

Why was Kid messing around with my hair?

(Girl) "Kid, what are you doing?".

(Kid) "Your... Hair... a-symmetrical!".

(Girl) "Ahh".

(Kid) " There we go, all better".

(Girl) "Well that was the most weirdest thing you have ever done".

(Liz) "What do you mean by "That was the weirdest thing that he's ever done, he's like that all the time".  
Kid was looking REALLY guilty.

(Girl) "What do you mean "He's always like this?".

(Liz) "You haven't notice that he has OCD".

(Kid) "I DON'T have OCD"

(Liz) "Sure you don't".

After she said that she was on her way to the kitchen.

(Girl) "REAPER CHOP, REAPER CHOP, REAPER CHOP".

(Kid) "Why did you hit me?".

(Girl) "Why didn't you tell me that you have OCD?".

(Kid) "I don't have...".

(Girl) "Don't have OCD, yea, yea , whatever, let's just go".

Outside...

(Girl) "Louie, Matt, me and Kid are going to be out for a while, so don't wait up for us".

(Louie) "Why? Are you two going out on a date?"  
Me and Kid just looked at each other while Louie and Matt where laughing their heads off.

(Girl and Kid) "REAPER CHOP".

(Louie) "I was only joking, no need to get your knickers in a twist".

(Girl) "Let's just go Kid".

Liz's POV

(Liz) "Hm, so Kid didn't always have OCD... I wonder how he got it... I could ask him, but he deny that he even has it... Maby I should ask Lord Death".  
I went to check on Patty who was in her room playing with her stuffed animals and Louie and Matt where playing football outside.

(Liz) "42 42 564... when ever you want to knock on Death's door".

(Lord Death) "Oh, hello Liz, how's it hangin"

(Liz) "Lord Death, How did Kid get OCD?".

(Lord Death) "Hmm...".

(Liz) "And don't even think about giving me an half answer like you do with Kid and possibly Girl".  
It felt kind of wired telling the Grim Reaper what to do.

(Lord Death) " Well it kind of all started when Girl left 2 years ago, Kid got depressed for around 2 mouths then he started get obsessed with perfection... and has much as I like to say it stop there, it didn't".

(Lord Death) "He started to stress over the smallest bit of detail... And then it went onto symmetry".

(Liz) "So I guess he really cared about her". After hearing that it made me think on how much I would missed Patty if we were never be able to see each other.

(Liz) "But there's still something on my mind about all of this...".

(Lord Death) "Hmmm".

(Liz) "Why did Girl go to England in the first place?"  
Everything was silent after that.

(Lord Death) "Oh, Umm... I have to go, Bye Liz, say hi to your sister Patty for me".

What's he trying to hide?

Kid's POV

(Girl) "So what did you have in mind"?

(Kid) "Oh, um how about we go to Death Bucks then go see a movie".

(Girl) "Yea sure, I can see that working".

At Death Bucks

(Random waitress) "welcome to Death Bucks, can I take your order?"

(Girl) "Yea, I'll have a Hot Chocolate".

(Kid) "And I'll have a Soy Latte, with extra form and at exactlly 88 degries".

(Girl and Random waitress) O-o

(Random waitress) "Um ok, so that's one Hot Chocolate... and one Soy Latte... with extra form... at 88 degries... anything else?"

(Girl) "No, that will be all thank's".  
She kept looking at me with a death stare.

(Random Waitress) "I'll just get those ready for you now".

After that the waitress walked off.

(Girl) "REAPER CHOP!".

(Kid) "What was that for?".

(Girl) "You really need help".

Girl's POV

WOW who new not being able to see each other for two years would give Kid OCD. I wonder why dad hasn't gotten Kid help for it yet? I'll talk to him later about it.

(Kid) "So how did you meet Louie and Matt?".

(Girl) "Um, well all three of us were living at the same dorm, and I was walking through the forest next to the school and I saw them turning into weapons and I asked them if they would like to be my partners and they said yes, so how did you meet Liz and Patty?".

(Kid) "Well it was six's mouths after you left and father sent me to Brokeland (A:N Sorry if I spelt it wrong) to collect a pre-keshin soul,  
and on my way back I got lost in an allie way, and how do I put this, well they tried to mug me..."

(Girl) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, WHAT? Are you trying to tell me that you three became weapon partners by them mugging you?"  
Was Kid serouis? Well now thinking of it, there are two of them, and Kid dose have OCD, so he did propley asked them to maintain his symmatry.

(Kid) "We'll they did say no at first, but ten hours later I found them held up at some sort of shoot off, so I bet up all of the men that they where trying to fight,  
and asked them again, but this time I told them who I was, at first they where pretty shocked at the fact I was a Grim Reaper, but at the end they said yes".

(Girl) "So to summarise, you got lost in an allie way, they tried to mug you, you found out that they where weapon, you asked them if you could be their Meister, they both said no, 10 hours later, you find them in a shoot off, you bet all the men to earn there trust, you asked them again but this time you said that you where a Reaper, and then they said yes?... That has got too be the coolest way to get weapon partners ever!".

Kid's POV

(Random waitress) "Here you go, one Hot Chocolate for you and one Soy Latte, with extra form and at 88 degrees".

(Girl) "Thank's".

(Kid) "Yea thank's".  
I took a sip of my hot drink and noticed something off, the drink was 89 degrees not 88, Oh the symmetry! THIS GARBAGE DOESN'T DERIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY, if only Liz and Patty where here.

(Girl)"Is everything alright Kid? You look like your about to throw that Latte into the ground".

(Kid) "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT!".

(Girl) "Wow, wow Kid carm down, what's wrong?".

(Kid) "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, THIS DRINK IS 89 DEGREES NOT 88, THIS GARBAGE DOESN'T DERIVE TO EXIST".

(Girl) "Ok, how about you try to clam down and go wait outside, while I'll go and pay for the drinks, then we can go and see what's on at the movies,  
sounds like a plan?".

(Kid) "Yea sure".

Girl's POV

Ok, I am seriously going to talk to dad about getting Kid a therapist. Because what he just did back then was out of control. I walked over to the counter and payed for the drinks and walked out to meet back with Kid.

Soul's POV

(Maka) "Come on Soul, it will be fun!".

(Soul)"You definition and my definition of fun are completely different Maka, and anyway if you wanted to see it so badly, why don't you ask Tsubaki, Girl or one of the girl's to come and see it with you?".

(Maka) "Because you promise you'd take me to the movies on a date".

(Soul) Urg... this is not going to be cool at all, a cool guy like me watching Breaking Dawn Pt 2, like come on Maka I'd rather spend time with your lame father than watch this shit_"

(Maka) "MAKA CHOP".  
There she goes with the Maka chop's again. If she keep's hitting me like that I might not be able to see the light of day at the end of the mouth.

(Soul) "Hey Maka, I've been meaning to ask, but what's the name of that book your always caring around?".

(Maka) "Breaking Dawn".  
(Soul) "You have no idea how much I hate you right now".

Maka's POV

Soul and I where on our way to the movie theatre, when I stopped just outside Death buck's and noticed Kid and Girl walking out the door.  
(Soul) "Hey Maka, what's wrong?".

(Maka) "Hm, Oh Kid and Girl are over there, should we say hi too them or something?".

(Soul) " Yea, sure, why not".  
We both walked over to where Kid and Girl was.

(Soul) "YO, GIRL, KID".

(Girl) "Oh hey".  
(Kid) "Hello Soul, Maka".

(Maka) "What are you two doing out here?".

(Girl) "Well me and Kid were about to catch a movie, what about you two?".

(Maka) "Oh, well me and Soul were about to go see Breaking Dawn Pt2, would you two like to come and join us?"

(Kid) "Yea sure".

(Girl) "Well I have never watched Twilight, but Louie has been going on about it, so yea why not".

(Soul) "Cool then it's settled"

5 minutes later...  
Soul, Kid, Girl and I, where just around the corner to the movie's. I noticed that something fell out of Girl's handbag. So I went down to pick it up.

(Maka) "Hey Girl! What's this", I picked up, what looked like a sketchbook.

(Girl) "What... NOTHING, nothing at all it's just a notebook I carry around, that's all".

(Soul) "Hey let me have a look at that".

(Kid)"Let me have a look at that too Maka".  
Kid and Soul walked over too where I was and all three of us were flipping through sketched filled pages.

(Kid) "Did you draw these Girl".

(Maka) "Their amazing Girl".

(Soul) "I'd say, you could out draw anyone".  
Girl looked really embarrassed. Like she wished she could be anywhere but here.

(Girl) "I draw in my free time so what".  
She snatched the sketchbook out of my hand.

(Girl) "Can we just go, we'll be late for the movie".

Girl's POV

I just had to bring my sketchbook, didn't I? It's not that I didn't mine people looking at my work, it's just it was my sketchbook, where I practiced my drawing. If they found my art folder with all of the good stuff in it ,I don't think I would have minded. We walked into the movie theater. Kid and Soul went to get the tickets, while Maka and I got the snacks.

(Girl) "So Maka, are you and Soul dating or something".

(Maka) "Um yea, but we've only just started dating a few weeks ago, are you dating anyone Girl?".

(Girl) "Nooooo, Matt's too ADHD for me and Louie... I'm pretty sure he's that he's bisexual, if not, then the gayest straight guy in all of exsitance".  
Me and Maka couldn't help but laugh at my last stantment.

(Maka) "Let's go meet up with the boy's".

(Girl) "Sure".  
We both went over to where the boy's where. Maka was caring the drinks and I was caring the popcorn. I handed one tub of popcorn each to everyone, while Maka gave everyone their drinks.

(Girl) "So what theatre are we in anyway?".

(Soul) "Um, 7".

(Kid) "What's that? What did you say? 7, NO IT CAN'T BE 7 SAY 8 DAM IT, 8 IS BETTER".

(Soul, Maka and Girl) -_-

(Girl) "Kid are you seriously doing that now?".

(Maka) "Oh boy".

(Soul) "Not cool, seriously not cool".

(Girl) "Hey Maka on the count of three, you Maka chop him and I'll Reaper chop him".

(Maka and Girl) "1... 2... 3... MAKA! REAPER! CHOP!".

(Girl) "Hey Soul, help us carry him to the movie".

(Soul) "Whatever".

Kid's POV In the theatre before the movie

(Kid) "SYMMETRY!". I woke up in the middle of the movie theatre. I was sitting next to Girl, who looked bored out of her wits end. Maka and Girl hit me pretty hard, and didn't even do it symmetrical, they just did it at random!. The movie was starting, so I started to eat some popcorn.

In the theatre after the movie

(Girl) "Well that movie can suck my ass".

(Soul) "Mine to".

(Kid) "It wasn't that bad you two".

(Maka) "We'll I thought it was wonderful".

(Soul) "Of course you did, you've been reading Twilight ever since it came out... flat chested bookworm".

(Maka) "MAKA CHOP!".

(Soul) "We'll guess what Maka I think I found someone flatter than you... Girl, just look at her she's flat as a pancake".

(Girl) "DOUBLE REAPER CHOP!".

(Kid) "Maybe, you shouldn't call girl's flat chesteded".

(Soul) "Shut up!".

(Girl) "Hey look at the time Kid, we should head back before Louie, Matt, Liz and Patty start to get worried".

(Kid) "Yes, you are right".

(Girl) "Seea later, you two".

(Kid) "Goodbye the both of you".

(Maka) "I'll see you two at school on Monday",

(Soul) "Stay cool, you two".

Girl's POV

Me and Kid walked out of the theater. It was already getting dark. We started to walk down the street.

(Girl) "Maka and Soul seem nice, and I really want to become friends with Maka".

(Kid) "You should, you two would get along well".

(Girl) "I also want to become friends with Tsubaki, but Black Star is an full of him self bastered who make's me want to throw up whenever I see him".

(Kid) "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

(Girl) "I don't care, he's load, he's_". I stopped, my Soul perception could sense something evil, like a...

(Girl) "WITCH!".

(Kid) "Did you just call Black Star a witch?".

(Girl) "No, I could seances a witch... tell me you could sense it to?".  
Kid stopped for a moment.

(Kid) "Yea, I can feel it to".

(Girl) "Then I'm not the only one".

(Kid) "Wait a minute... I know that soul".

(Girl) "WHAT!".  
What did he mean he knew that soul? This is bad, even Kid was scared!

(Girl) "How do you now it?".

(Kid) "Medusa!".

(Girl) "Who?"  
Who the hell is Medusa? I now she was a witch, because of her soul, but why the hell is he so scared of her?

(Kid) "Come out you a-symmetrical witch!"

(Medusa) "Well come now, that wasn't very nice little Reapers".  
This chick just screamed witch, and she didn't even have her soul protect on. Was she trying to get killed by Meister!

(Medusa) "I just wanted to see if the rommers where true, that the Grim Reapers daughter has come out of hiding".  
CRAP! Dad was right maybe I should of waited even longer, before coming back.

(Kid) "I don't know what you want with my sister, but if you touch her I swear I will kill you".

(Girl) "And what do you want with me anyway?".

(Medusa) "That's easy, all I want is your soul".

(Kid and Girl) "WHAT?".

(Medusa) "Didn't you two hear me, I said I want your soul, little Reaper".  
Just as she said that the pain came back again and I found myself collapsed on the cold concrete ground.

Kid's POV

(Kid) "GIRL!". She just suddenly collapsed I didn't now what to do.

(Kid) "What the hell did you do to her, YOU WITCH!".

(Medusa) "Well I didn't know that the snake I put in her four years ago was still in her".

(Girl) "K-kid d-don't, I K-know W-what Y-your T-thinking".

(Kid) "Girl?".

(Medusa) "Till next time, little Reapers".  
She was gone after that. Girl started to stand up.

(Kid) "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so much Girl".

(Girl) "I-it's a-all r-right K-kid, I-i'm f-fine, L-let's j-just g-go h-home".

**AN: **_Everything is going so fast. Till next time._


End file.
